


My Love

by musictomydamagedears



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Rimming, Bottom!Steven, Cute, First Time, Foreplay, M/M, Romance, Smut, Soft Porn, They don't use a condom, Top!Andrew, Two Dorks In Love Having Sex, Wedding Night, but they're clean, dw, very vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musictomydamagedears/pseuds/musictomydamagedears
Summary: After three years of waiting, they’re finally married, and Andrew wants to make sure that Steven’s first time is perfect.





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I got on Tumblr, telling me to write any kind of Standrew smut! I hope you enjoy some soft!wedding night sex.

Andrew looked Steven into the eyes, his whole body shaking in anticipation, he had waited for so long, and now that they were finally married, he knew that it was going to happen. Steven looked nervous, he noticed, so he took his hands and pulled him closer.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he assured him, but Steven shook his head hastily.

“No, believe me, I really want to,” the slightly younger man swallowed, looking right back into his husband’s eyes. “I just… What if I’m not good enough? What if you get disappointed?”

“Steven Kwo Wey Ilnyckyj,” Andrew grinned at the sound of his last name combined with Steven’s name. God, he would probably never get tired of saying that. “I love you, you’ll always be good enough for me, and I haven’t had sex in three years. Trust me, I won’t be disappointed.”

Steven grinned right back. The conversation about whether they were going to combine last names or keep their own, or both take the same one, had been relatively quick. It had basically been Steven telling Andrew that he wanted his last name, and Andrew agreeing. 

“I love you too,” he said, and pulled Andrew in for a kiss. When their lips met it was in a hungry and desperate kiss, as they had both been waiting for this moment for what felt like forever. Andrew walked towards the bed, carefully pushing Steven onto it. Once the other man was lying on his back, Andrew climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. 

It shouldn’t have been a surprise that they were both aroused by now, but Andrew still let out a small noise when he felt Steven’s erection poke his butt cheek. He had dreamed about this moment for so long, and even though he had seen Steven naked before, this felt completely new and exciting. He leaned down to kiss him again, starting to unbutton Steven’s shirt. 

Steven tried to unbutton Andrew’s shirt as well, but due to trembling hands, he seemed to struggle with it. Andrew smiled into their kiss and broke it, just to be able to get undressed a bit faster. Once they were both naked from the waist up, he took time to admire his husband’s body, looking at it and letting his hands run down his chest.

“You are so beautiful,” Andrew murmured, just taking in and drowning in the perfection that was Steven. Steven blushed at the compliment and all the attention, murmuring that he wasn’t nearly as beautiful as Andrew himself.

“Shut up,” the blond man rolled his eyes before kissing him again. “You’re the most beautiful man I have ever seen, and don’t you ever forget that.”

“I want to bottom,” Steven blurted out, and Andrew’s eyes widened in surprise. He had honestly figured that Steven would probably want to top for his first time, and Andrew didn’t mind. However, Steven wanting to bottom was a pleasant surprise. He let out a low moan at the thought of making love to the man he had fallen for all those years ago, then captured his lips again.

The foreplay wasn’t really anything new to them, as they had given each other handjobs and done a lot of grinding, but knowing that they were going to go all the way made Andrew so much more responsive. When Steven started thrusting his hips upwards just slightly for some friction, he almost lost his breath at how good it felt. He then rolled his hips down to meet the thrusts, letting out breathy moans.

“We are wearing too many clothes,” Steven told him, although the sentence was interrupted briefly by small moans as their dicks brushed against each other. “You need to take those pants off. I need to take these pants off.”

Andrew nodded, but didn’t do much to move and actually take them off. Instead, he broke their kiss and started kissing down Steven’s jaw and throat, occasionally biting and sucking when he got to the places where Steven reacted the most. Steven whined slightly as he noticed what Andrew was doing.

“Drew,” he whined. “If you leave marks, everyone’s gonna know!”

“It’s our wedding night,” Andrew chuckled, biting down right above Steven’s collarbone and leaving a faint mark. “They already know.”

His comments made Steven blush, and he promptly shut up as he let Andrew continue with his kisses and love bites. Andrew kissed down his chest as well, muttering small praises and compliments the whole time. “Seriously, so beautiful” “You don’t have any idea how much I love you” “I love your skin, and your muscles, and just.. everything about you”.

When Andrew got to his belly button and his happy trail, he looked up at his husband while unbuttoning his pants slowly. Steven let out a soft moan and let his head fall back. Admiring his body, Andrew looked back down at Steven’s crotch, and his eyes fluttered shut at the thought of getting him naked. God, he wanted him naked right there and then, but he also wanted to tease him.

That’s why Andrew moved down a bit, just so that he was facing Steven’s still clothed dick. Instead of taking his underwear off just yet, he started kissing the inside of his thighs. The sounds that left Steven’s mouth went straight to Andrew’s own erection, and he was almost unable to wait any longer. He kept kissing his thighs, though, just enjoying how responsive Steven’s body was.

Eventually, he stopped, and looked up at Steven with dark eyes.

“Can I?” he asked, eyeing Steven’s erection underneath his underwear.

“What, like,” Steven blushed. “Give me a blowjob?”

“Yeah,” Andrew swallowed, imagining what it would be like. He hadn’t blown anyone in a very long time, and Steven felt like it was too close to sex to be comfortable with it before they were married, but Andrew actually really liked pleasuring people with his mouth.

“Oh, please, yes,” the younger of the two moaned. “But please, take off your pants too.”

Andrew quickly did as he said, unbuttoning his suit pants and kicking both those and his socks off. He then went back to Steven, kissing his happy trail as he slowly slid his boxers down. As Steven’s erection sprung free, Andrew let out a noise of satisfaction, and he kissed down the pubic hair as he got a grip around the base of Steven’s dick.

Excited to finally be able to pleasure him like this, Andrew slowly licked around Steven’s head, teasing him a bit with slow and broad licks. Steven let out a loud moan as his tongue first came in contact with his head, and Andrew took that as an encouragement to continue. He swirled his tongue around his head while slowly moving the hand that was gripping his base. 

“Andrew, please,” Steven begged, moaning at how good it felt. Andrew then wrapped his lips around him and removed his hand as he began bobbing his head up and down, occasionally teasing the tip of his head with his tongue. He let out a soft moan, enjoying both the taste and feel of Steven.

He picked up the pace a bit, trying to see what Steven seemed to like the most. Eventually, he took him all the way down and thanked god that he didn’t have a gag reflex. In fact, deep-throating seemed to be what Steven enjoyed the most, so Andrew concentrated on taking him in deep and slow instead of fast and messily.

“Fuck,” Steven moaned, and Andrew almost wanted to smile. He had managed to make Steven feel so good that he had to swear, and that alone felt like an accomplishment. “Andrew, fuck, I, I want to taste you.”

Andrew pulled off him, surprised. He quickly wiped the spit on his lips, looking at Steven with wide eyes. “Wait, really?”

“Uh, yeah,” Steven suddenly seemed a bit hesitant and insecure, and Andrew smiled softly at him. “If you want to?”

“Of course I want that,” Andrew chuckled slightly, moving so that he was lying beside him, face to face. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but if you do, don’t worry, I’ll love it.”

“Tell me if I do something wrong?” Steven looked into his eyes, and Andrew nodded encouragingly, brushing away Steven’s hair from his face with his hand.

“There’s not that much you can do wrong, just be careful with your teeth,” he told him, lying down on his back and watching Steven struggle to decide where to start. “If you don’t find it gross, you could start by kissing me. However, I won’t blame you if you don’t, I did just have your dick in my mouth.”

“Who even fucking cares,” Steven let out a breathy chuckle and kissed him, moving so that he was on top of Andrew. He didn’t break the kiss for a while, and instead let his hands wander up and down Andrew’s body. Andrew smiled into the kiss. Steven somehow managed to be adorably awkward at the same time as he was sexy, and Andrew loved it.

Then Steven broke the kiss to kiss and lick down Andrew’s body, and Andrew was a moaning wreck already. His husband drove him insane, and he was feeling very impatient. Luckily, Steven didn’t seem too worried about teasing him, so it didn’t take long before Steven’s hands were at his underwear. Steven quickly removed them, looking up at Andrew, with a slightly insecure look on his face.

“You’re doing great, love,” Andrew assured him. “If you’re nervous, just start off with your hands, and then don’t use your mouth until you feel ready? Okay?”

“Okay,” Steven nodded, biting his lip as he started working Andrew’s erection with his hand, as they had done so many times before. It was a bit excruciating, the wait, seeing as he didn’t actually know if Steven was going to try and give him a blowjob or not. After almost five minutes, just when Andrew was about to tell him that he didn’t have to, he felt the unmistakable feeling of a tongue slowly licking up his dick, and he groaned loudly.

“Yes, Steven,” he moaned, forcing himself to lie still. He wanted nothing more than to just buck his hips up into Steven’s mouth, but he figured that would probably just frighten his husband more than encourage him.

The words of encouragement, however, seemed to make Steven regain his confidence, because he wrapped his lips around him and took him into his mouth, trying to imitate what Andrew had done earlier. Andrew moaned, moving one of his hands to grip at Steven’s hair.

“Your mouth feels so good, babe,” he muttered, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Steven’s mouth encircling him, swallowing him down at every bob of his head. It didn’t seem like Steven had too much of a gag reflex either, because suddenly he felt his dick hit the back of Steven’s throat, but the other man just continued sucking him off.

Steven spent quite a lot more time sucking him off than Andrew had while sucking Steven off, but he seemed to enjoy it, so Andrew didn’t feel too bad. However, he wasn’t sure if he was going to last if Steven kept this going.

“You should probably stop now, if you still want to have penetrative sex,” Andrew admitted, moaning as Steven licked the top of his head. The younger man quickly removed his mouth, and looked up at him.

“Okay, first of all, let’s ban the word penetrative during sex. Second,” Steven blushed. “I- I don’t really know what to do now?”

Andrew laughed and nodded, motioning for Steven to lie down next to him again. They made out for a while, and Andrew didn’t even care that Steven had just sucked him off. They were probably going to exchange body fluids no matter what. After a good five minutes of making out, Andrew pulled away to get out of bed and find lube and condoms. Steven blushed as he noticed what Andrew was carrying, and Andrew couldn’t help but smile fondly at him.

“Okay, so, I’m going to finger you. Have you ever tried fingering yourself?” he asked his husband, unsure of how they had never had this conversation before. Steven nodded with a quite prominent blush, muttering something about how it had felt weird but that he liked it.

“Okay, that’s good,” Andrew nodded, biting his bottom lip as he took in the gorgeous sight of his naked partner, loving how he was finally able to call him his husband. “Uh, some people like it when their partner use their tongue, how do you feel about that?”

“I mean, you can try it? I’ll tell you if I don’t like it,” Steven looked at him, and Andrew saw the nervousness and anxiousness reappear in his eyes. He sighed softly and pulled him in for a tender kiss.

“I’ll stop whenever, just tell me, okay? No matter how far we’ve gotten, I’ll stop,” he cupped his cheek, looking into his eyes. Steven nodded, telling him that he trusted him. With that, Andrew moved so that he was sitting in-between Steven’s legs, telling him to lift them up so that he could get a clearer view of his hole. 

When Steven had done as he said, Andrew leaned in to experimentally lap his tongue at his rim. Steven let out a noise of surprise, and Andrew stopped immediately.

“No, don’t stop,” Steven shook his head. “It was just a very unusual feeling.”

Andrew nodded and tried again, this time pointing his tongue a bit and prodding at the rim as well, trying to get past the tight muscles. Steven was far from relaxed though, so Andrew had to stop and tell him to try and relax several times. He also wrapped a hand around his erection and slowly jerked him off, just to make him concentrate on something else.

Once Steven had relaxed a bit, Andrew’s tongue went past the rim easily, and the other man let out a moan. Taking his time with his tongue, Andrew licked and lapped and experimented a bit, trying to find out what Steven liked the most, if he even liked it at all.

“This feels very good and all,” Steven said, his voice cracking mid-sentence. “But can you please finger me? I want you so bad, and I need you inside me.”

“Fuck, you’re gonna kill me,” Andrew let out a breathless chuckle as he opened the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers. He made sure to give it time to warm up just a little bit before pressing one finger to Steven’s rim, carefully pushing it in. He felt Steven immediately tense up around him, and he muttered small words of encouragement and praise, reminding him to breathe and relax.

He took his time, slowly pushing his finger in and out, making sure that Steven was completely relaxed before adding another one. Steven inhaled sharply, but didn’t seem otherwise uncomfortable, so Andrew carefully scissored them apart and pumped them in and out, mostly focusing on opening him up. However, he wanted to actually pleasure him too, so he curled his finger, trying to find his prostate. It didn’t take too long, and it was very obvious when he found it, as Steven let out a loud cry.

“You okay, my love?” Andrew asked him, and Steven nodded with a small whimper.

“Please, more,” the other man begged him, his eyes closed and his legs spread wide. Honestly, Andrew was certain he had never seen such beauty in his life. He curled his fingers to brush against his prostate again, satisfied when Steven let out another moan.

Pretty sure that Steven was ready for one more finger, he slowly introduced a third one. Steven squeezed his eyes shut, and Andrew moved his other hand back to his dick, pumping it slowly. 

“Just relax, baby, it’s fine, relax,” he muttered, slowly moving his fingers in and out of him. After only a couple of seconds, Steven seemed to relax again, and let out small moans at Andrew’s fingers’ movements. 

“Please, Andrew, I need you,” Steven moaned after a couple more minutes of Andrew working him open. “I need you inside me.”

Andrew swallowed a moan, but was careful to make sure that he was well stretched out and open before removing his fingers. He shuddered as he took a look at his beautiful Steven, lying there naked and desperate for him.

“Condom or not?” he asked him, his voice deep and raspy as he spoke again. 

“We’re both clean, right?” Steven looked into his eyes, and when Andrew nodded, he let out a shaky breath. “Without. I want to be able to feel you.”

“Fuck, yeah, okay,” Andrew nodded and found the lube again, squirting what was probably a bit too much into the palm of his hand. He coated himself well, making sure that this wouldn’t be painful for Steven. When he was satisfied, he positioned himself between the other man’s legs, lifting them up onto his shoulders. 

He guided his dick with his hand, slowly pushing inside. Steven let out a moan that sounded painful, and Andrew froze and looked at his face to check for any signs of discomfort. However, Steven nodded, telling him to go on. Andrew clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as he pushed further inside. Fuck, he was tight.

“You feel so good, babe,” he told Steven, and Steven let out a small whimper. Andrew slowly pushed until he was entirely inside of him, keeping completely still. Steven took deep breaths, and Andrew could slowly feel him relax around him.

“Move,” Steven told him, and Andrew very carefully and slowly started moving his hips. The tightness and warmth of Steven around him almost made him lose control, but Steven’s comfort was more important to him than his own lust. He wanted the other man’s first time to be perfect.

“Faster,” Steven told him eventually, his eyes still shut tightly. Andrew listened to him, though, and picked up the pace a bit. He also adjusted his hips a bit, and before he knew it, Steven was moaning. 

“Fuck, Andrew, so good,” his husband moaned, and Andrew almost lost it right there and then. He took a deep breath and kept his pace, thrusting into him at a steady rhythm. He pulled out, moved Steven’s legs down from his shoulders and repositioned himself just slightly so that he was leaning over Steven instead.

“Cross your legs behind my back,” he told him, guiding his dick inside of him again and moaning at the contact. He rested his forehead against Steven’s, occasionally kissing him. Steven was positively a whimpering and moaning mess, and Andrew didn’t know if he could last much longer.

“I’m going to cum soon,” Andrew warned him with a groan, feeling the usual feeling of warmth pooling in his stomach. Steven moaned and nodded.

“I’m so close, Drew,” he moaned, and Andrew let out another moan simply at the thought of being able to cum inside him. Steven started jerking himself off, and Andrew picked up his pace even more, his thrusts becoming a bit harder as well. With only a few strokes, Steven was coming all over his chest and hand, and by the way he tightened around Andrew, the other man followed shortly after. He rode out his orgasm with a loud moan before collapsing on top of him.

Andrew slowly pulled out, breathing hard. When he opened his eyes, it was to a sweaty and breathless Steven, and he kissed him with a small chuckle. 

“I love you so much,” Steven told him. “That was everything I’ve dreamed of. You’re amazing.”

“I love you too, Mr. Ilnyckyj,” Andrew replied with a soft smile, kissing him passionately. He might have gone three years without sex, but God, it had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt, find me on Tumblr @stanningstandrewfics


End file.
